Howling II: Werewolves of London
by OmegusXIII
Summary: After Marsha had failed to get her claws on Karen and Chris, the rebellious Colony neglected to find one who was thought to have been slain: Terry Fisher. Soon, the Werewolf Queen will come to regret it, for Terry aims to create a new Colony to overthrow her regime. However, Terry's own mission will prove to be hazardous in itself, for not all Werewolves get along at first sight...
1. Werewolves Hate Paperwork

**A/N: Hello. This was intended to be a crossover, but for some reason, I couldn't find "An American Werewolf in London" as an available option. This is to let you know what it really is. But, it's also going to be told in perspective of Terry Fisher. Believe it or not, "The Howling" and the aforementioned movie above were both my favorite movies in the topic of Lycanthropy. But I had a few small gripes about each one. For starters, why did Terry have to be cut off from the movie? She was my favorite character. That, and the sequel was a far cry from where the movie was supposed to go. Although, it did get the song right. It was the one thing I enjoyed, not that I watched the movie. Also, David deserved a better ending than just being shot dead, and we needed to see how the audience felt about David's talking with the specters. So, to resolve all these gripes, here it is. "Howling II: Werewolves of London". I hope you can get a good howl out of this. :) Eh, never mind. Just enjoy.**

**Prologue:** Werewolves Hate Paperwork; The First Night

It all started one day at the Colony, when Terry Fisher was investigating the Quists' cabin in order to connect the resort to Eddie Quist, Karen White's assailant also known as Eddie the Mangler. Cautiously, she walked up the stairs and slowly looked around at what could only be the front porch of the cabin. While looking, she didn't notice until too late the bone decoration hanging from the ceiling like it was some sort of wind chime. After shrugging it off, Terry looked through the window and noticed that no one was inside. At the same time, she heard a strange growl from the woods, although it's difficult to know where it came from directly. Cautious as she was before, she slowly opened the door and yelled out to see if anyone was present.

"Hello? Anyone here?"

There was no response. Keeping her cool just, she slowly walked in the room. As she looked in what appears to be a kitchen, she noticed a picture of a lone wolf standing tall on what seems to be a continent as if it was a small island. As she slowly looked around, a pantry door opened slightly. Perhaps it wasn't closed all the way before? She looked in the pantry, but couldn't see anything due to the blackness overpowering the little light the door crack could provide. She slowly walked to the next room when she noticed other interesting details, such as a well-drawn picture of Marsha Quist matching every detail (although it just showed her head).

As Terry took pictures of her surrounding environment, she also took pictures of a young boy's portrait as well as a door with a smiley face on it (a classic trademark of the Mangler himself). What perplexed Terry was whatever is behind the door, so she slowly opened the door and looked inside to notice strange and bizarro artifacts of what seemed to be cut-out pictures of various women he sought out and raped. Terry believed that this could be the evidence that would prove beyond a shadow of a doubt that Eddie the Mangler was still alive, as she no doubt had suspected when his body vanished from the Morgue.

Suddenly, as she was taking pictures, another door bolted itself with growling all the more present. In controlled panic, she went out the door she came from, just in time for the other door to burst open. Terry made a break for the window, while her presently unknown assailant tried to bolt the door open, knocking half of the wooden bar holding it off. She tried to unlock the window in a constant state of worry. Just as the assailant busted the door down to pieces, she successfully unlocked it and fell out of the window. Instinctively afterwards, she grabbed for a nearby hatchet embedded in a block of firewood. As she looked around in stress, she forced the hatchet off of the firewood and backed away, just as the attacker peeked its head out of the window. As she laid low in the cover of darkness (of sorts), she believed that she was safe for now. Unfortunately, she couldn't have been more wrong. Suddenly, a clawed furry hand burst through the wood behind her, grabbing onto her. She exclaimed in a panic as the clawed hand tried to pull her to it.

"No!"

As she struggled, she ended up being scratched across her blue jacket sleeve. Soon enough, when she managed to free herself, she grabbed the hatchet with both hands trying to force it back. After a brief moment of struggle, the assailant busted the wood down, revealing its appearance to be an anthropomorphic wolf on two legs, and grabbed her leg. In an act of self-defense, she chopped off the arm of the beast. However, even that proved to be ineffective, as it seemed to be reanimating itself to move towards her. But, it evidently turned out to be shifting back to its normal human form. The furry clawed arm has now returned to a bloody pale human arm.

In a state of pure terror, she ran back to Doctor Waggner's office and tried to call her romantic interest, Chris Halloran, in an effort to get help as soon as possible while getting her tape recorder to record the message. As she did so, she had noticed that her nails were a bit longer than usual. That brought two questions to her fear-stricken mind. Was she going to become a werewolf like her attacker? And if so, was she doomed to be a killer? Whatever the case, she knew that whether she's going to be a werewolf or not, she knew that whoever comes here next needed to hear the message which was about to be recorded. While waiting for him to answer, she grew more anxious by the second.

"Come on, Christopher."

Finally, Chris responded to her, answering her silent prayers.

"Hello?"

"Christopher?"

A wave of relief swept over her as she proceeded to explain.

"Christopher? You're not gonna believe this."

* * *

She tried to explain over the phone about her situation purposely omitting the part where she's attacked by a werewolf in broad daylight. Chris couldn't find any sense in it, due to her panic. To be fair, it made no sense to her either. After a heated explanation, Terry resolved herself to look at the files of the Quists, only to come face-to-face with yet another werewolf. As the werewolf swung its clawed hand to her face, she swiftly ducked. Afterwards, the werewolf tossed the files away and shoved the flatbed towards her as she cowered. She yelled out to Chris, who was still on the phone.

"Chris!"

"Terry?"

Terry moved along the walls behind her to find an exit route, but the wolf picked up the flatbed and tossed it out of the way in order to get to her. However, before it could make its move, Terry shone the light on the beast, effectively blinding it. As soon as she was certain it's blinded, she ran around it, but the wolf rebounded from the light quickly and smacked her against the walls. As she backed up, the werewolf looked at her. Though she was cringing, in the back of her mind, she was wondering what the beast had planned for her. For an answer to the unasked question, the beast grabbed her by the neck and held her up.

In its grip, she repeatedly beat its chest with her hands as her feet swung up and down rapidly, only for the wolf to jolt her around to get her to stop. As she was exclaiming in fear, the beast knew that her scent would become integrated in the Colony. With one final snarl, the wolf pressed its fangs on her throat, precisely on her jugular vein, though not hard enough to pierce through it completely. Terry stopped exclaiming and gasped. She knew that the werewolf had found her weak spot. All at once, the image of the werewolf biting her became a blur as she grew dizzy. After letting out a moan, she fell asleep as the wolf lapped up her blood to clean it up.

* * *

After it was done, the Werewolf set her down under Doctor Waggner's desk, but not before blood trickled down on the papers that were on the floor, presumably from her neck wound. Perhaps the werewolf didn't clean it up as much as it thought. Regardless, when she awakes, she will be a different person. That much would be certain.

When Terry woke up, she found herself beneath the desk and felt groggy.

"W-What happened?"

A few moments later, she noticed a corpse, lying on the floor. But it's not just any corpse; that corpse belonged to Eddie Quist. Somehow, she could practically smell for herself that it's happened most recently. She could also see a couple of gunshot wounds: one in the neck and the other in the head. She knew that it had to be silver bullets. Judging by the way his hand was covering the wound located at his throat, it looked like it was his weak spot too.

"Well, you know what they say. An eye for an eye."

Then, she felt a sharp pain on her neck. She moaned as she felt her wound, trying to recollect what had happened. As she held her neck tight, she looked over to the tape recorder that was playing how Terry ended up attacked. As she listened, her memories of her attack grew as clear as day.

"So that's what happened."

Then, as sudden as it appeared, her neck pain went away when she looked at the moon. With her knowledge of Werewolves, Terry knew that the full moon would turn her into one given the fact that she was scratched _and_ bitten. Although, her experience today would prove this fact false. All the same, she felt as though she was entranced by the moonlight.

"I feel... different."

Indeed, she did. The moonlight itself had enlightened her in ways no one could ever have known. Well, other than the Colony that is. As soon as the Colony was brought up in her mind, she felt a sharp pain from her nails. Thankfully, she wasn't breaking and/or losing any of them. There was one problem though; they were growing.

Under normal circumstances, Terry would be scared out of her mind, but for whatever reason, this seemed... natural to her. Terry moaned as the nails grew in size. Then, she felt her heat expanding as she grew taller and her skin bubbled. After unzipping her jacket, she gave herself a thrust, ripping her shirt. She walked over to the cabinet and found a hand mirror. She looked at the mirror and didn't see herself. All that she saw was a redhead turning into a wild wolf.

Despite it, however, she only smiled at her appearance, pearly white fangs showing, before falling to the floor on all fours. While she drew labored breaths, her feet changed to that of paws at the end of their hind legs, ripping her shoes in the process. Soon, as she started to grow a large muzzle and wolf ears, she let out a howl of content as the transformation is complete. After that, a long silence followed. Then, a low growl filled the room as she helped herself up. In her mind, she's still the same Terry Fisher, only new and improved.

She looked at the hand mirror and saw her wolf face. It was identical to the face of the werewolf that bit her, only her eyes were plain yellow, the fur was red, and her fangs weren't actually showing (mostly due to the fact that her mouth was closed). This surely was a bit to process, but the good thing that came out of it was new information about werewolves, if not updated. First off, she discovered that they can transform at will, regardless of the time of day. Secondly, considering that she was still in her right mind, Werewolves may or may not have a sense of common sanity. This brought Karen's so-called husband to mind.

Was he a werewolf too? If so, how did it happen? To know for sure, she walked out of the office and searched for the Ritual Center located at the barn. When she got there, however, she noticed the barn was set on fire. She also happened to notice that Karen and Chris were driving away from the Werewolves chasing after them. She realized that through her entire change, she never once crossed their mind, or if she did, they'd think she was dead. Silently, she prayed that nothing would happen to the two of them.

She could do something to help them, but what could she do? She's a werewolf like them, sure, but that wouldn't be of any help if she was shot by mistake, or worse. Then, she noticed George Waggner, groaning on the ground, still awaiting his fate from his silver bullet wound. Cautiously, Terry walked over to the wounded doctor and met his eyes with hers. At first, George was visibly horrified, but after a few seconds, he knew that this werewolf was no threat to him. As Terry approached him, she spoke as best as she could to the doctor.

"Don't... worry. I won't... hurt you."

After being picked up bridal style, George eased himself in Terry's hairy arms and passed out.

* * *

By the time they got to his office, Terry knew it was time to change back, so that the bullet would leave his damaged body properly. However, she also needed to make a clean incision to get to the bullet of the matter. After setting the flatbed back up and laying him down, she was about to begin the incision when she felt her nails shrinking back down. Her fur retreated to her skin like needles being plucked out of it. Her muzzle was shrinking to a normal human mouth, too. She let out a pained snarl as her joints reconstructed themselves to normal feet and her wolf ears shrunk back within her red hair. When the change back was over, Terry was stark naked.

Though she didn't mind it one bit, she also didn't want the first thing the doctor sees when he wakes up to be a naked girl. To remedy this, she quickly put on her jacket and what was left of her jeans now turned into shorts. Afterwards, she continued the operation. She struggled for a bit, mostly due to her lack of medical practice, but she barely was able to remove the bullet and patch him up with a rag around the wound. Soon, the doctor awoke to see none other than Terry Fisher. Being one himself, the doctor knew that she was the Werewolf that had rescued him.

"Terry?"

"Are you okay?"

"Thank heaven. I thought Edward killed you."

Terry looked over to the corpse of her attacker, considering the irony of it all as she spoke.

"Well, I wish I could say it was the other way around, but he's been dead when I woke up."

Waggner's face showed confusion and wonder as he thought back to when Terry rescued him.

"Why did you save me?"

"You said it yourself. We should never deny the beast within us - only to channel them in a positive direction, if you know what I mean."

"I should. I was the one who told you and everyone else that."

Terry thought back to what happened to the barn.

"Well, we could see how well that worked out."

"They turned on me."

Terry looked to Waggner with evident shock.

"What?"

"They didn't want to do what you did; they wanted to hunt like beasts again. So they turned on me and Marsha took over."

Terry then flashed back to the drawing of Marsha Quist at his cabin and figured out why it was there. She was the Queen of the Werewolves all along. And apparently, she seemed to be planning this coup for heaven knows how long.

"I'm sorry."

Then, she thought about Karen and Chris driving away. That was the last time she saw them, let alone as a werewolf.

"Where's Karen and Chris?"

"Don't you know? They're gone. Far away from this forsaken place. And a good thing, too. I wanted them away from here."

Given her situation, it wasn't difficult to see why. After all, who'd stay in a woodland surrounded by Werewolves? However, she still wanted to know for sure.

"Do you have a TV I could use?"

"Of course, but why?"

"If they know Werewolves exist, they sure as heck won't go to the cops."

Evidently, she was right. It'd be a crazy story on their account. Unless... they go to the station and broadcast evidence live on the news. But what confused her was how they're going to provide evidence. Then, as Terry watched it unfold, it struck her. Karen was the evidence.

When she changed, her werewolf form appeared similar to Chewbacca from Star Wars. Not that she was a huge fanatic, but the features were indistinguishable. The event that followed shortly afterwards, though, struck Terry's heart like a knife. She ended up being shot on camera before it cut to commercial. After a brief silence, Terry began to cry for her lost friend. Waggner, who saw the whole tragedy as well, put his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry about this, Terry. This was my fault, you know. I put her in that position."

Terry wasn't even going to try to make him feel better this time. She knew that he was right. But, at the same time, she knew that Karen chose to do this. Not only to raise awareness, but to save others from possibly herself. Besides, he did ask to be shot with a silver bullet before they escaped, not that it'd done enough. The only one at fault was the one whose coup turned her into one of them and forced her to take such a drastic measure. With that, Terry spoke to the doctor, forcing her sadness down and bringing up anger, struggling to maintain her voice.

"No. You did all you could. It's _her _fault. She started this from the beginning. I'm going to end it."

Doctor Waggner knew the odds of her being successful were basically 100 to 1, considering that Marsha's pack wouldn't turn their back on her should she win the fight. More than likely, it wouldn't even be a fair fight. She'll basically send the pack to gang up on her. Unless...

"Not alone, you won't. There's actually one patient who chose not to come here. He's in London, all by himself now."

"London? Can you give me a name?"

"Yes, but I don't think it'd do much good with only one of them away from here."

Terry only saw the bright side of it. Desperate as she is for revenge, she still considered the odds. Even if there's only one other in her pack, she'll take any help opposed to Marsha Quist.

"Well, we'll just cross that bridge when we come to it. Besides, I've always wanted to go to London."


	2. Search and Recruit

**A/N: Hello. Here is another chapter. In case you're wondering why Terry is my favorite character, it's because that as far as I saw, she's the only one who did real harm to the Werewolves sans silver bullet, granted it wasn't fatal. Also, in this story, Terry will have to undertake a sort of counseling with Jack and David later on, much like Waggner tried to counsel the others. And for the moment, she will be paired with Chris, but there will be a certain point in development where it will change. How it'll change, I'll never tell. Anyway, have fun. :)**

**Chapter 1:** Search and Recruit

At the bar, Marsha and her compatriots were eating there as they'd just saw the news that displayed Karen's demise. When her prey had escaped, they were afraid that they'd expose the existence of Werewolves the way they did. But after that, many people were still in denial. Thankfully, for their sake, that was the case. However, that didn't mean there weren't people who believed in them. After all, seeing is believing. And Marsha knew this debacle needed to be sorted out and soon. For now, blissful ignorance kept her at bay from devouring the people inside as one of the patrons spoke before two others followed suit.

"The things they do with special effects these days. Did you see the one about the guy in the spaceship?"

The man sitting beside him had his doubts.

"It was real. She turned into a werewolf and they shot her."

"You're plastered."

"Doesn't mean it wasn't real."

As Marsha heard this, she had half a mind to think about tearing his larynx out as the man sitting beside her eased her wrath as he placed his hand on hers, giving her a signal that this simply wasn't the time. In an attempt to resolve this, he spoke to the man at a bar working the grill.

"Hey, Ernie? Put that Pepper Steak on for me, would you? And a hamburger for the lady."

"How do you want that?"

With that, the man sitting beside Marsha spoke to her as he saw a grin coming over her face. Seeing this, he knew she must have another plan for the unfortunate turn of events.

"How do you want it, honey?"

"Rare."

Later, as they left, Marsha and the man were walking out in the street at moonlight as the latter spoke.

"You're certainly in a good mood. Whatcha got planned out with what's going on?"

"Everyone out there either believes in Werewolves or they deny it, thanks to Chris."

As she said his name, she practically hissed it. Marsha hadn't forgotten what he'd done to her brother and to T.C. Other than that, she saw only one other option to employ.

"For now, you'll have to blend in."

"_We _have to blend in? What about you?"

"Let's just say... that I'm going to play a worthwhile game of fetch."

* * *

_**Play Warren Zevon Music: "Werewolves of London"**_

Meanwhile, in London, precisely on the roads of Yorkshire, Terry was now walking by her lonesome, dressed in a blue jean jacket with a black shirt inside and black pants. About two days prior to her current path, Terry had just received the news that Chris was put away in jail after his ordeal. Turned out, Karen was back to normal when the police arrived. Just like her attacker's hand. Maybe that was how the curse worked. Regardless, Terry knew it'd take most of the money he'd made to pay for his bail. After that, Terry had to say goodbye to Chris for the time being to ensure that he'd be safe.

Already, two days had gone by, and it already proved to be a lonely existence. Yet, it was necessary to keep her Werewolf metamorphosis a secret so that Marsha wouldn't get to him. As Terry was walking near the street, she had noticed a truck with a cart of sheep and two passengers resembling teenagers. As she looked at the cargo, Terry could practically feel her hunger rising up inside as she stared at the sheep. However, she only continued to delay her beastly appetite. She hasn't eaten anything in two days since leaving for London, and her hunger surely wasn't helping the situation. What made it even more tempting for her was the fact that the truck parked just in the crossway in front of her as the driver opened the gate.

_**"I saw a werewolf with a Chinese menu in his hand**_

_**Walking through the streets of SoHo in the rain**_

_**He was looking for a place called Lee Ho Fook's**_

_**Gonna get a big dish of beef chow mein**_

_**Aaoooooo**_

_**Werewolves of London**_

_**Aaoooooo**_

_**Aaoooooo**_

_**Werewolves of London**_

_**Aaoooooo"**_

_**Pause Warren Zevon Music: "Werewolves of London"**_

At first, Terry was convinced that he was releasing the sheep into the wild, or at least her kind thought so on account of her hunger. Instead, he only set the gate down for the stowaways to get off before they closed the gate. With that, Terry used her ears to test her advanced hearing as the driver spoke.

"Up to East Proctor, and all about here are the moors. I go this way."

One of the students, the one in the green jacket, spoke up to the driver as Terry took notice of him.

"Yes, thank you for the ride, sir. You have lovely sheep."

"Boys, keep off the moors. Stick to the roads. Maybe tell the straggler back there the same thing. And best of luck."

With that, the driver got in as the one in green got curious before the one in the red jacket spoke.

"Thank you. I'm gonna miss you."

As the truck drive away, the one in green took notice of Terry from far away and saw her walking just by the as he spoke up.

"Hey. You cold?"

"No. I'm just fine."

"Good."

As the one in green backed away, reassured that she can get by, Terry grew comfortable with their attention to personal space as she spoke while surveying their surroundings.

"Looks like we're gonna be walking together for a while. Might as well introduce ourselves. I'm Terry. What about you?"

"With that, the one in green spoke up before the other in red.

"Jack."

"David."

Catching the tones in their voices, Terry could tell they weren't too happy. Considering how cold, desolate, and possibly foreboding the scenery was, she couldn't blame them.

"I know what you must be thinking. Not the ideal place, is it?"

"I don't know. I mean, look around. Isn't this a fun place?"

Reading into his sarcasm, David spoke to his compatriot.

"Well, I like it here."

"Right. Northern England first, Italy later. I mean, we've got three months."

"Right."

As Terry heard this, she became interested. So much so, in fact, that she's beginning to get distracted from her hunger.

"What for?"

"We're going on a college trip to Italy. So far, Northern England's a shortcut to there."

"Oh. I get it."

As they walked, Jack spoke with David about a certain someone he laid eyes on.

"Do you think she'll meet me in Rome?"

"I think Debbie Klein is a mediocre person with a good body."

"There is nothing mediocre about Debbie Klein's body."

Hearing this, Terry could already tell where the conversation's going and tuned it out as she began to walk a bit faster than the two college students behind her.

"She's a jerk."

"You're talking about the woman I love."

"I'm talking about the woman you want to make out with, so give me a break."

"Well, I have to make love to her. It's really, very simple. She has no choice."

"You know, it just fascinates me how much energy is being spent on somebody so dull."

"There's nothing dull about that body."

* * *

As Terry continued to tune it out, the trio eventually made it to a faraway town just ahead of them. And where there's a town, it always means...

"Finally, someplace to eat."

As Terry ran down, Jack saw how much she ran. Although it seemed almost inhuman, he assumed it was her hunger working her up. When they arrived, they noticed a sign above them with a Wolf's head on a pike with the words "The Slaughtered Lamb" on it as Terry showed a discontent look at this. As a Werewolf herself, it made her very uneasy as Jack spoke.

"The Slaughtered Lamb?"

"That's kinda strange?"

"Where's the lamb?"

This gave David an opportune moment to poke fun while moving on with the task of eating and resting as he spoke.

"It's probably inside getting cold, come on."

At that moment, neither Terry nor Jack thought it wise to eat here.

"Are you kidding? I'm hungry, but not that hungry."

"Yeah. What kind of ad is that for a pub?"

"I don't know. Would you rather we let Terry here starve?"

Given this option, Jack didn't want Terry's starvation to be on his conscience as he reluctantly agreed as David said the last three words of his terms in unison.

"Alright. But whatever happens, it's your fault."

"It's my fault. Right."

With that, the trio, two of them being reluctant, entered in the pub, only to meet staring faces just as one of the pub goers made a shot with his dart before Jack and David spoke, the latter being the first.

"Hello."

"Hi. Nice to see you."

After a prolonged silence, Terry spoke up to them.

"It's, uh, cold outside. Can we sit here for a while?"

As an answer, the woman bartender nodded to them before they all sat down to their nearest table that wasn't taken as the boys self-consciously remove their packs and set them by the table before Jack spoke to her.

"Do you have any hot soup?"

"No."

"Do you have any coffee?"

"No."

With that, Terry spoke up to her as she felt her stomach grumbling.

"Well, uh, what do you have?"

"We have spirits and beers. If it's something hot you want, you can have tea."

"So, you have some, then?"

"No."

This made Terry flummoxed before the woman spoke again.

"But I can heat some up for you, if you'd like."

With that, the answer from the three was immediate.

"Yes, please."

As the woman walked away, Terry looked around the group and could tell most of them were undesirables as she spoke to David.

"I hope you're happy, sticking us in this... hangout."

"Listen, at least it's warm in here."

At that moment, Terry noticed something in front of the wall to their right: a pentagram painted red with candles by it as she felt threatened by it somehow while she spoke.

"And what about that?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"It's a pentagram. A five-pointed Star."

"Maybe the owners are from Texas."

As Jack snickered a bit, Terry didn't find it funny at all.

"There is no Texas in England, David. I thought you knew that."

As the barkeeper arrived wit their drinks, Jack spoke something about America's landmarks.

"Remember the Alamo."

This got the woman's attention before she inquired to them about it.

"I beg your pardon?"

Seeing her confusion, Terry spoke up to resolve it.

"Oh. He was just joking."

"Joking? I remember the Alamo. I saw it once in London. Leicester Square."

This perplexed the group as another pubgoer spoke from afar to answer their confusion.

"She means in the cinema. That film with John Wayne."

This made David and Jack recognize it before they spoke up.

"Oh, yes, of course."

"Right, with Laurence Harvey. Everybody died in it. It was very bloody."

"Bloody awful if you ask me."

This got the whole room in a gale of laughter as he spoke up to the bartender and his friend.

"Hey, Gladys, Tom. Did you hear about the one who crashed the plane?"

As another gale of laughter came on, Terry felt her stomach growling at her before she spoke up as best she could.

"Uh, excuse me?"

However, the man proceeded to tell the joke.

"There was this airplane over the Atlantic on its way to New York. It was full of men from the United Nations. So halfway over the ocean the engines run low on petrol, so they heave out all the baggage, but it's still too heavy. So they chuck out the seats, but it's still too heavy!"

"Excuse me? Please."

"Finally, this Froggy steps up and shouts, 'Viva la France!' and leaps out. Then an Englishman steps up and shouts, 'God save the Queen!' and he leaps out. But the plane is still too heavy."

"Excuse me?"

"So the yank delegate from Texas steps up and shouts, 'Remember the Alamo!' and chucks out the Mexican."

As everyone uproared with hilarity and laughter at this joke, Terry's patience finally reached its end as her stomach did the talking for her as her nails extended out as she banged her fists in the table with tremendous force.

"EXCUSE ME!"

As her sudden outburst took the whole room aback, including Jack and David, as one of the pubgoers missed a shot with his dart before he glared angrily at Terry, who quickly realized her mistake as he spoke.

"You... made me miss."

"I'm... I'm, uh, sorry."

"I've never missed that board before."

As Terry sensed the hostility around her, Terry tried to explain herself as she retracted her nails.

"Again, I'm sorry. It's just... I haven't eaten in two days. So..."

"There's no food here."

With that, lightning struck outside as thunder rolled in kiss as Terry's presence regardless made the bartender curious about her as David spoke to Jack.

"Uh, Jack, we better go."

"Are you kidding? I'm starved."

"You heard him. There's no food. Shall we go?"

"Apparently so."

With that, Terry felt as though she wasn't to have any luck as she began to walk out before the bartender spoke out to her manager.

"You can't let them go."

This made the trio curious as Terry spoke before David.

"What do you mean?"

"It's probably because we haven't paid. How much do we owe you?"

"Nothing lads. Go. And God be with you."

As they received this answer, Terry sighed at this and continued on, further worrying her as they spoke.

"Right. Thank you."

"Wait! You just can't let them go!"

One of the pubgoers spoke up in interruption before speaking to Terry.

"You. You're staying here. You two, go. Stay on the road. Keep clear of the moors."

With that, Jack and David got their packs as they zipped their jackets before the latter spoke before another pubgoer spoke.

"Thanks."

"Beware the moon, lads."

With that, the two headed outside of the pub as Terry turned her attention to the bartender as the latter spoke.

"You said you haven't eaten?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Come sit. I'll prepare you something."

With that, Terry walked closer to her before the pubgoers looked over to her before the one who told the joke earlier spoke to her.

"You know, I'm surprised. You didn't even think to ask about that pentangle in the wall."

"I, uh, didn't want to be... insensitive."

Considering her outburst from earlier, they didn't believe her and simply laughed about it as Terry noticed the bartender arriving with pork roast.

"Yeah, right."

"Here you go. Pork Roast. I hope you don't mind."

"Oh. Not at all. Thank you."

As Terry began to feast on the food, her hunger diminished while her mind became more focused as her stomach was full of the much-needed meal. With her mind able to think clearly, Terry spoke to the bartender to ask a few questions.

"Uh, excuse me, miss, uh..."

"You can call me Gladys. It's more than alright."

"Right, uh, Gladys. Earlier, I was told there's no food here, but... I just had some. What's going on?"

"Well... there's a reason we have the pentangle on the wall."

"To keep out evil beasts, right?"

"Yes, but do you know what beast we're trying to keep out?"

As Terry became interested in the conversation, she heard a chess player speak to her as she turned over to him.

"It's a Werewolf. As if our own wasn't bad enough, one had to show up on the telly and get shot. Got us by our wits, it did. So, we had to... fortify our place, so to speak."

"So, you have a Werewolf out there?"

"Yes, ma'am. On the moors."

"But... you just sent them towards it."

"We told them to stay on the road and keep clear of the moors. Whether or not they take the advice is up to them lads."

As Terry grew anxious, Gladys grew just as much frightened as she spoke to him before the dart player concurred with her towards the chess player.

"You can't let them go."

"Should the world know our business?"

"It's murder, then!"

"Then murder it is! It's in God's hands now."

As Terry heard this, she knew that she'd found the one who didn't go to the Colony. And this made her very determined to find him no matter what it took. And besides, if the boys did go astray, she'd have to be there for them. Although, there's still one thing to be certain about.

"Does the name George Waggner mean anything to you?"

As the pubgoers heard it, they looked to her in surprise as Gladys spoke.

"Why? Do you work for him?"

"Not really. Just thought I should pay one of his patients a visit."

With that, Terry got up from the table before turning to Gladys and speaking.

"Thanks for the food."

"You're not going to the moors, are you?"

"I have to. Can't say I like it, but I have to."

As the room fell silent again, the chess player spoke to her again, knowing neither one of them would change her mind.

"Then God speed you well."

As Terry nodded sat his gesture, she walked out of the door before she ran to the street in front of her, feeling the rush of adrenaline surging through her body so suddenly. Once she got far enough, Terry felt the downpour of rain coming on her, but she couldn't care less. All that mattered to her was finding the one help she has in defeating Marsha for good.

* * *

Inside, Gladys could tell that a downpour was coming. And because she knew nothing of her condition, Gladys could only hope for her safety and the boys'.

"Perhaps they'll be safe in the rain."

"No one brought them here. No one wanted them here."

"You could've told them."

Then, the dart player spoke in offense to that.

"Are you daft? What do you think they'd say? They'd think us mad like the others."

At that moment, they heard a faint howling from afar as she spoke before the chess player and the dart player.

"Listen. Do you hear it? We must go to them!"

"I heard nothing."

"Nor I."

* * *

Outside, Terry heard the howling from far away and tried to howl back as a signal to pinpoint it and locate the Werewolf. As the wolf growled back in reply, Terry saw it as her cue to follow the sound and ran quickly to it as the moon shone on her. When she'd caught up to the beast, however, Terry noticed it eyeing Jack and David as she realized the conundrum.

"Oh, crap."

As the wolf eyed Jack and David running away moments before the latter tripped up, it darted toward them, making Terry worried as she spoke.

"No!"

As Terry ran to the beast, she was only within a couple of feet's reach of the beast before it sprung suddenly on Jack. As the beast began to claw and maul on Jack, his scream mingled with the wolf's snarls as he panicked while David retreated.

"David! Please help me! Please!"

Unfortunately, David was nowhere to be found as he was running for a moment. Before the beast could further mutilate Jack, Terry acted on her instinct as she lunged on the Beast, the force of her speed and power forcing it off of him as Jack practically hyperventilated while the beast began to attempt to attack Terry as she struggled to hold its claws at bay while her nails began to grow out as fur came on her arms while her teeth extended into fangs. As this happened, David had finally worked up the courage to go back and help his friend. Just in time, too, for when he helped Jack up, he took notice of what he was seeing, too, and became all the more shocked as the wolf had gotten nary a scratch on her. However, that wasn't for long as the beast managed to sink its teeth into her arm, making her yell out before she used her legs to push it aside and looked at the wound on her arm. After that, Terry spoke with the beast in an attempt to reason with it as Jack and David looked on in surprise.

"Listen. Do you know Dr. Waggner?"

As the wolf snarled at her, Terry spoke again.

"He's been betrayed. Marsha attacked him."

Upon hearing this, the wolf became utterly dumbfounded before she spoke onward.

"He told me you didn't go to the Colony. I understand you have your reservations, but I need your help. Please..."

For a while, there was silence before the wolf lunged towards her, only for David to shove her back and take the hit for her as it scratched his cheek before gunshots began to occur far away before it hit the wolf, making it squeal before dropping to the grass of the moors as he transformed back into a human. As this happened, Jack and David dropped down from exhaustion as Terry turned to notice them while she took into account their disbelief as they saw her nails and fangs.

"I guess an explanation is probably long overdue."


	3. Recovery

**A/N: Hello. :) Sorry for the year-long hiatus, but I finally got the werewolf jitters again. Here is the very long-awaited next chapter of my version of Howling II. And in case you're wondering, I will add in the events of the Revenge of the Werewolf Queen comic, but some events may be altered to suit future developments. Beyond that, I hope you enjoy this chapter. :)**

**Chapter 2:** Recovery

It didn't take long for the pubgoers to become frightened. Not long after Terry left for the moors, they heard a howl and assumed the worst. For a few minutes, they tried to leave well enough alone, but by the urgings of Gladys, they had to go after them. When they left, however, they saw something they didn't wish to see: a werewolf on a rampage. And by the same circumstance, they also saw Terry diving headfirst into its body like a football player. It didn't make sense to either of them until they saw the claws on her hands. They were that of a Wolf's.

On first impulse, they tried to shoot Terry, but Gladys dissuaded them from doing so. The part that threw them off was her trying to reason with it, especially her mentioning of George Waggner. But, surprised as they were, their guard was still on high. So, when Terry's act of diplomacy failed, they had to kill off the werewolf they housed on the moors for too long. In the end, two of them survived, but not before the beast set its claws upon them. As for Terry, they looked to her for the answer to what happened. The response she could give was this.

"I guess an explanation is probably long overdue."

Moments later, as the hospital was on its way to take David and Jack in, thanks to Terry's emergency call, she had just finished her story to the pubgoers about how she came to be cursed, what the colony was, and what she was now dealing with as David and Jack laid unconscious on the table. Many sympathized her for the lone journey, if not her curse. After all, who would ask to live as a beast? The late werewolf that was shot certainly didn't, and there was no doubt that the boys hadn't either. All the same, they felt bad for her, Gladys especially when it came to the topic of her late friend, Karen.

"So, the werewolf that was shot on the telly... she was your friend?"

Terry didn't feel comfortable hearing that her friend was shot, and the end result in which they seemed to move on didn't make her feel any better, but she was nonetheless correct.

"She gave up her life to show the world that they exist. A lot of good that did, though."

Personally, Gladys failed to see how it didn't do much good as it raised awareness in their pub.

"What do you mean? It did a bloody lot of good."

"Then why doesn't the world believe, Gladys?There should be people preparing themselves, people locking their doors. There should be an outrage, or a riot. But nothing's changed..."

Gladys began to see her point. If the whole world believed, it would've been easier to tell David and Jack. But they didn't, so it wasn't. However, one of the pubgoers had a theory.

"Or maybe they did."

Terry and Gladys turned to the pubgoer who'd told the Alamo joke moments earlier. How can he be certain that things have changed when he hasn't set foot outside the Slaughtered Lamb in a while? The barmaid was curious to know.

"What do you mean, Tom?"

"There were always werewolves living among us, but none of us knew a bloody thing... until a couple of days ago, that is."

Terry felt as though he was just repeating her own words. Then again, he may be onto something.

"Is that why you let me stay? Because you knew I believed?"

"Well, none of us thought you'd go after a werewolf, much less of you being one. But that's not the point. You said it yourself. There should be an outrage; a riot, but there wasn't any to see."

"What are you trying to say here?"

Tom looked at Terry with stern eyes, fixing his gaze as he replied.

"If I were a werewolf... I'd kill the people who would talk."

It began to get clear to Terry. Despite what Karen did in her effort to expose the werewolves, it also made them desperate to keep their existence secret. Why didn't she realize that sooner? Who knows how many werewolves are really out in the world? And who knows if she's out there?

For all she knows, Marsha could've gone wise to her apparent survival and transformation. She could very well be tracked right this minute! Terry wanted to run away then and there, but when the thought crossed her mind, she looked back to David and Jack. If she just ran, she'd end up leaving the two neophytes behind, and that would cause a bigger problem for London. And she can't bring them with her now, not with the hospital coming to pick them up. So, really, there was one thing to do for her.

"I have to go. I can't stay here any longer."

Gladys assumed she had to leave on account of what Tom said to her. Whether it was true or not, she had a feeling that it meant abandoning the boys in the care of the hospital.

"And what about them? They've been cursed, too."

Terry seemed to have counted on that as she looked towards the barmaid.

"They're going with me. Once they've recovered, we're going as far away as possible."

"To where, for God's sake?"

Terry didn't rightfully know the answer herself. All she thought about before this point was to find the one who left the Colony. While it didn't work out like she planned, she did pick up two involuntary recruits: David and Jack. The only problem with that is how she can teach them to control their beast within. She didn't exactly have much better luck at understanding her own beast, either. But she'll have to cross the bridge when she comes to it. For now, she had no immediate answer to that except...

"Wherever the road takes us."

* * *

Meanwhile, in Santa Cruz, the road Marsha took was a lethal one. As Tom supposed, her colony had tracked down those who witnessed Karen's transformation personally and exterminated them, in an effort to recover their chances of blending in. Like she said before, some people believed in werewolves and others don't. The latter group was lucky not to think so, not that it'd do them much good. Rather, their disbelief was merely delaying the inevitable. The shifters walked the Earth before, and they will aim to do so again. But first, Marsha's worthwhile game of fetch had to begin.

She waited in an office room as a woman in a green dress and yellow ascot stepped inside, the darkness inhibiting the prey from seeing her predator. However, it was when she clicked the light on that she heard a voice.

"Aren't you the night owl?"

The woman looked up and saw a raven-haired woman dressed in a leather suit, sitting in a chair and holding a book called, "The Gift" in her hand with a smug look on her face.

"You don't actually read this trash, do you?"

Instead of a frightened look, she bore an angry one over her face. She must not take too well to intruders.

"Who the heck are you?"

Marsha stood up and continued to hold the book as she answered bluntly.

"I'm Marsha, you're Vera. Names and labels are so important to you people, aren't they? I'm sure Dr. Waggner would've had to say something about that... He thought he was so smart. He did use a lot of fancy words. But he was a fool."

Vera looked at her attire, and began to realize what she was. According to the leather, she must be a nymphomaniac. A siren. Those kinds of people were least welcome to her.

"What do you want? Are you here to seduce my husband?"

Marsha only responded by slamming the book down on the table as she walked up to her while answering her question.

"Not right now. Right now, I'm getting to know you, Vera. What kind of work do you do?"

Vera was taken by surprise by her question. She'd have pictured them to be more focused on satisfying their lust.

"I— I deal in antiques."

"That's what you tell people, sure, but that's not true, is it? Before my brothers and I went to lay low in the colony, we heard about you. No, what you do is something quite the opposite. What was it? It's called... 'broker'. That's it. Broker. Another fancy word of his."

Vera's eyes went wide from hearing this. How much does this woman know?!

"I'm not a big city person, but the way I understand it, you introduce people. Buyers and sellers, except what they buy and sell is on the black market."

Vera's buttons were quickly getting pushed as she called out a name.

"Curt! Get down here now!"

Marsha only gave her a smirk, satisfied with the terror on her face.

"I wouldn't waste your breath. That guard of yours isn't coming to your rescue anytime soon."

Left with no other option, Vera took out a pistol from her purse and aimed it at Marsha.

"Get out of my house, you lunatic! Now! Get out, or I swear to God—"

"Swear all you want— God's not listening."

Vera's breathing began to turn heavy as her handling became just as unsteady. Marsha certainly knew how to shake up a person.

"Go ahead. Pull the trigger."

Vera tried to take aim at Marsha right at her chest. But with the shaking and trembling, her aim was getting worse. It didn't seem to matter much to her. As long as she got a good shot at her, she's bound to learn her lesson not to trespass. With a short exclamation, Vera shot at Marsha's left arm. However, despite the impact of the bullet, Marsha didn't flinch once. And worse yet, she still bore the same smug look on her face.

"You're a lousy shot, Vera."

Marsha made no hesitation to thwack her pistol away with her right hand, but not before it turned into a Wolf's claw. Marsha then looked straight to Vera's eyes as she spoke.

"Years ago, you arranged a sale. A relic called the Hand of Akkara. Who bought it?"

For a moment, Vera could not answer, still paralyzed by what had happened. However, this wasn't the answer Marsha wanted. She swiftly gripped her neck with her Wolf's claw and pinned her to the wall as she snarled.

"Who bought it?!"

Afraid of what else she could do, much less what she really is, Vera had no choice but to answer.

"Valentine. J-Joe Valentine. C.E.O. of P-Prima Corps."

Marsha wasn't much of a big city person, but it didn't take long for her to figure out how to find him. C.E.O.'s always have people working for them, and even they have people working for them. Quite a lengthy chain of connection. And she already knew where to go next.

"Thanks for the tip."

Marsha's skin began to bubble up on her chest as her height began to grow and her teeth growing longer. Vera was beginning to get even more frightened by this sequence in front of her.

"W-What are you?"

Marsha only responded as her skin began to grow fur, her ears turning pointy and growing bigger, and her teeth sharpening into fangs.

"I'm so glad we had this talk. But now... it's time for you to join Curt."

Vera was utterly helpless as Marsha's mouth grew into a muzzle next and her shirt completely tore itself out from the transformation. In another moment, Vera was met not with a nymph, but with a werewolf. All she could do was scream as the wolf dug its teeth into her neck.

* * *

Back in London, Terry was in the waiting room of the hospital. She'd decided to stay with David and Jack to oversee their recovery. She even rode with them in the same ambulance, despite her possibility of being tracked. It's the least she could do for them. They didn't ask to be werewolves, either. But for her, the most difficult part is how to put the truth to them.

No sane person would accept that they were cursed to be a werewolf. And yet, she did. She saw a couple of werewolves attack her back then, and she got bitten and scratched by them. Even she was amazed at how content she was about that the following night. All the same, she accepted that fate. However, that doesn't mean they would. They had their own lives to get back to.

But even if they weren't cursed, there's still Marsha Quist to worry about. Evidently, she's fled the colony with her pack, and obviously, they'd stop at nothing to get their revenge. So the truth is, nobody would be safe. When that thought came to her, though, she began to be worried about someone else. Someone she left behind to keep him safe.

"Chris... I hope you're okay..."

All she could do was pray that he could be okay. She didn't get to spend any time with him since that night. She's forced to leave him convinced that she's truly gone. That was the one thing she hated the most about her being a werewolf. So much so in fact that she didn't expect to hear a familiar voice beside her.

"Don't worry. He is."

Terry turned to her left to see an unexpected sight. It was a corpse of the woman she called a friend. Her gunshot wound still appeared as fresh as when she was shot in the chest, evident by the blood on her now stained shirt. Terry was in utter shock over this. How could she be alive?!

"Karen? You're...!"

"Alive? Not quite."

Terry found it hard to believe as she could see her quite clear as day itself.

"What do you mean? Y-You're sitting right next to me! How did you even get here?!"

"And you're sitting right next to me. I'm the one who should be surprised. I thought you were dead."

Terry couldn't argue with that. She thought she was a goner, too. Feeling guilt rise up in her for not being able to save her, she held her head down as Karen spoke to her again.

"If I'd known that you can control the beast like that, I wouldn't have asked Chris to shoot me the way I did."

"I'm so sorry, Karen. I wanted to go to you, but—"

Karen only gave her a sad smile before placing her hand on her shoulder, stopping her from speaking altogether.

"I never said it was your fault. You don't have to apologize."

Terry felt it was an empty gesture at this point. It didn't change the fact that she was dead. Or was she? She didn't think it was possible to not be dead nor alive at the same time. Maybe she could still be saved.

"Wait a minute... I-I can get you some help!"

She got up from her chair and was about to look for any doctor who would take her.

"The doctors can help you, like I—"

"Like you did with Dr. Waggner. I know."

Terry became surprised to hear this as she turned back to Karen with confusion over her face.

"How did you know that?"

Karen only took a deep sigh, thinking of some way to sum up how to explain her situation.

"Look, I appreciate what you're trying to do, but it's already too late for me. Besides, you've got bigger things to worry about. Someone is coming for you

"What are you talking about?"

Before Karen could answer, however, she heard another voice speaking to her from behind.

"Ms. Fisher? Are you alright?"

Terry turned around to see a man with grey hair and a dark green jacket beneath his white coat, presumably one of the doctors here.

"Thank goodness, Doctor. I've got one more patient for you to see."

The doctor only bore a confused look on his face as he spoke to her in a similar manner.

"And where is the patient?"

"What do you mean? She's right—"

Intending to prove that she was here, Terry looked behind her only to see that Karen wasn't there anymore. The chair was empty again. Was she imagining things out of guilt? It felt so real...

"Right where?"

Terry wanted to say that she was right there, but she somehow knew it'd make him think she's crazy. She's starting to wonder if she might be as well.

"Never mind. I must've been imagining things."

Hoping to take her mind off of it, Terry turned to the doctor and asked of him the conditions of the ones she did bring in.

"What was it you were going to tell me? Is it about David and Jack?"

"Oh, yes. Well, they'll do quite alright. But it will be some time before they wake up."

"How long would it be exactly until then?"

The doctor stopped himself short for a moment before he spoke again.

"None of us can say precisely. But with your efforts, they should be back within a week or so."

It brought both great relief and agonizing torture to Terry. On one hand, they're safe and sound. On the other, whoever's tracking her could catch her by surprise before then. She doesn't know if she had that kind of time. But regardless, she's glad to know that they're safe for the time being.

"That's good to hear."

The doctor took notice of Terry's face. He couldn't shake off how tired she looked.

"You can rest well, now. You apparently look as though you needed it."

Terry couldn't argue. She hasn't had any decent place to sleep for over three days now since she left for london. But the question was where to find it.

"You have no idea. I haven't had anyplace decent to do that for days."

"I suppose that would explain it. Perhaps I can put in a good word with one of our hotels here and see if they can make room for you."

Terry appreciated that as much as the next person, but with the possibility of her being tracked all the way to London, she didn't think it wise to be in a populated place.

"Thanks for the offer, but I think I'll pass."

"But you've done these men a great service bringing them here. It's the least we could do."

"No, I don't want to give them any trouble."

"There won't be any, Ms. Fisher. I can assure you."

Before Terry could attempt to deny again, she suddenly picked up on a strange scent. It smelled familiar to her. The last time she smelled that scent was back at... the colony. The worst kind of familiarity. Terry became more certain than ever now. She was being tracked, after all. But she can't make a scene about it.

"I'll think about it, Doctor. For now, I'll just take a walk for a bit."

"But you said yourself how tired you were."

"I said I didn't have anyplace decent to sleep. I didn't say I never slept at all. Maybe I just need some fresh air."

The doctor couldn't argue with her on that matter. But he couldn't deny she needed rest soon.

"Well... as long as you think on it. But try not to work yourself too hard."

"I'll keep that in mind. Thank you."

Terry then walked away from the doctor, hoping she could track down whoever was tracking her before things get from bad to worse.

* * *

It wasn't long before she got out of the hospital building and looked around. Tracking aside, Terry also wanted to look around the city. She did always want to go to London. The only difference she wanted was if it was under a better circumstance. All the while, she wasn't lying when she said she needed fresh air. She needed time to work out the events that happened to her.

First, she was turned into a werewolf at the Colony. Next, her best friend exposed herself as a werewolf and was shot dead on TV. Then, she found the werewolf at London, only for it to attack David and Jack before it was killed. And now, her late friend appeared beside her as if she'd come back to life. How was she not freaking out over this?

Maybe she already was. That must be why she needed the fresh air. And she needed it badly. Werewolves must handle stress differently. It might be more difficult now that the truth was out, but the people walking by her didn't seem to notice. Terry cautiously continued her walk among the people, looking around at the scenery of Piccadilly Circus.

When she was at college, she found that it had quite a history, having lasted almost two centuries. Evidently, it connected to Piccadilly, a road holding Piccadilly Hall that was coincidentally named after someone called Robert Baker. He'd made a living making Piccadills, or collars used for shirts. Dr. Waggner would've added that to his list of fancy words if he were here. Before she could reflect on him, though, Terry began to catch that familiar scent again. This time, she could smell where it was coming from. And it was coming from... behind her?

Terry wanted to look behind her to see who had their eyes on her, but she didn't want to give too much away. Instead, she wanted to lure that scent, to make sure it doesn't turn the other way. With that, Terry continued her walk through Piccadilly Circus, hoping to find a private place to separate herself from the public in case it turns out that her smell was right. She hadn't tested it before, but she didn't want to take any chances if it meant her life. She proceeded to walk amongst the crowd, looking for anything apart from public. During her walk, however, she could only find an alleyway in between two buildings. It wasn't as private as she'd hoped, but it was worth a shot.

Terry continued to walk into the alleyway, getting herself further and further away from the public until she reached a dead end of the alley. Not long after, Terry heard a voice behind her.

"Funny. I didn't peg you as the type to get yourself lost."

Terry's hunch turned out to be right after all. And apparently, Karen's for that matter. All the same, she expected the source of the scent to follow her. Terry turned herself around to face her tracker, only to meet none other than... Bill.

He was after Karen the night the colony burned down, that much she knew. And since then, he must've had a hard day. His face had grazings of silver on his head near his right eye. No doubt he survived what was supposed to be fatal, and Marsha must've sent him to track her all the way to London.

"And I didn't honestly peg you as the type to follow me knowing that. But here we are... Bill."

Bill only gave her a small glare towards her. He didn't seem too pleased over the fact that she's alive. Terry wasn't blind to that as she spoke again.

"What's wrong, Bill? Lost for words? I'd have thought you'd be happy to see me."

She made the remark out of bitterness for him cheating on Karen for Marsha. Although, she knew the kind of person he used to be before he was bitten. And she herself was different from who she was before Eddie bit her. So the blame wasn't entirely on him. However, it didn't make him any more pleased.

"I would be... if your boyfriend didn't shoot me."

Terry knew he must be talking about Chris. The last thing she noticed about him was driving off away from the colony. He must've been forced to shoot him to keep themselves safe. And Bill was really mad since then, she would assume. Though, she failed to see what it had to do with her.

"And what does that have to do with me? I was 'dead' at the time."

"Well, you don't look so dead to me."

"You know Eddie. Once a Mangler, always a Mangler."

If Terry thought Bill was angry before, he might as well be furious. His right hand began to grow claws before dragging them on the wall, screeching against it before gripping her by the neck with it as he spoke coldly.

"Don't... talk about Eddie like that."

Terry began to think she struck a nerve. But how could she? Eddie didn't matter that much to him, did he? The guy bit him and turned him into that beast in the first place. Marsha must've seduced him in more ways than the obvious. As Terry was lifted by his hand and placed on the wall, he began to growl, his teeth sharpening into fangs as he spoke.

"I don't know how you survived, but this time, you won't be so lucky."

He didn't know? Hasn't he figured out by now how she survived? The answer to that didn't seem like something she needed to know. For now, she was more interested in showing him the answer to his question as she spoke amidst his choking.

"You really... don't know? Why don't I show you?"

With that, Terry did a hard kick on his ribs, knocking him back as he released her neck from his clawed hand. Terry fell to the floor as Bill staggered back before she looked up to him with yellow eyes while her nails grew to claws like his. Upon seeing this, Bill was utterly stupefied. That must be how she survived. She was one of them.

It all made sense to him. Eddie must've turned her and waited for her to awaken before Chris came along and massacred them. But the question was why Marsha would keep that from him. Or did she not know about that development either? Whichever way it goes, Bill wouldn't raise his claw against a member of the pack, even if they did desert it; Marsha wouldn't let him, or there'd be heck to pay. Besides, if he were to attack her now, the commotion would expose them. Still, seeing this changes things.

"So that's it. That's how you survived, isn't it?"

Terry only maintained her glare as Bill continued, his words seemingly falling on deaf ears.

"I thought my sense of smell was off when I picked up blood from that runaway at the moors. I didn't think you could actually pull that off, but... look at you now. And... you're not the only one here, are you?"

Terry's glare softened from hearing this. She knew David and Jack were attacked back at the moors, and she knew where that leads. Could he have picked up their scent, too? Bill seemed to have done that as he sighed.

"Well, that settles it. This changes everything."

Terry was thrown off to hear that as her glare returned.

"What does it change?"

"You'll see. All three of you. Marsha will make sure of that."

Bill took his leave from the alleyway, walking away as Terry endeavored to go after him, but realized that doing so would bring her beastly sight out to the open. Terry wasn't willing to do it so soon from the beginning, and she knew how well it worked out for Karen. All she could do was watch him walk away into the crowd as Terry shifted herself back to normal, her blue eyes returning and her nails and fangs shrinking. One more thing to add to the list she needs to rest from. And after today, she doesn't know if she'll ever be able to.

"Marsha. What are you trying to do...?"

As much as she wanted to know, Terry didn't quite care for the answer. Because now, her top priority are the people she rescued: David and Jack.


End file.
